Midnight Moon
by Your Clouding Up My Mind
Summary: Bella moves into Forks, for her mothers sake. She meets the family, 'the Cullens'. But what really catches her eye is Edward Cullen. He has a girlfriend but rumor has it, shes just for show. Will they fall in love? Or will his girlfriend get in the way?


Hey! I hope you like this story. :) The plot is basically the same except, Edward has a girlfriend, except rumor has it, she's just for show. Edward can't keep his eyes of Bella, but will Bella fall in love with him? Or will his 'girlfriend' push her away?

**Maybe Forks won't be so bad, after all**

**(Always in Bella's POV)**

It was my decision, and I didn't want to make my mother, Renee, unhappy. I knew being with Phil made her happy, and I couldn't bare to keep her from her love. I sighed, and stared at the ceiling. I laid lifeless, on my bed. This was the last time I could ever take a real look at my room. My stomach turned, and I sighed. I glanced around, and bit my lip.

Groaning, I rolled over, thinking I was in the middle of my bed. But, no, I was actually on the edge, and I fell to the floor with a loud _thump._

"Bella? Are you alright?" My fun-loving mother, that I would miss very much, called.

"I'm fine mom." I called back to her, and sat up, taking a deep breath, and scrambled to my feet. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hunny, I know you don't really want to leave just yet. But, you don't want to miss your flight. So, please, get your suit-cases, and get in the car." Renee ordered softly, and sighed, and I could here her feet on the stairs, and then the front door slam.

I ran my fingers through my silky dark-brown, wavy hair, and bit my lip.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself, and grabbed the handles of my two suit-cases, and head down the stairs.

_____

It was a long car ride, and a extremely long plane ride. I strode through the airport, searching for my father, Charlie. I searched for his black haired head. He was most likely in his police uniform, I thought to myself.

Charlie was the chief police, at the Forks station. Everybody knew him, and if they didn't, they would soon enough. I glanced around, until I spotted him.

The corners of my mouth lifted into a smile, I couldn't resist. I had to admit, I missed my dad. I waved, and then I finally caught his attention. "Bells!" He called out over the loud airport.

"Char- Dad!" I caught myself, and walked over to him.

Charlie took my suit-cases, and gave me an awkward hug. I hugged him back, and chuckled nervously. "Let's get you into the car, it's way to crazy in here, today." He muttered.

I nodded, and silently followed him outside.

_____

About a half an hour of another awkward moment with my father, which would be the car ride home, we finally arrived.

I unbuckled, and opened the car door, and slammed it shut. I stared at the house for a long moment, when I heard a voice. "Bells, you okay?" Charlie's voice broke in.

I jumped a bit at his voice, and then nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, uh.." I trailed off, and then started to the house. I let myself in, and held open the door for him, since he had my luggage, and all. I sighed, a happy sigh. I missed this house. Nothing, and I mean, _nothing_, had changed about it. Although it looked cleaner.

"C'mon Bells, lets put your stuff in your room." Charlie suggested.

I nodded, and followed him up the stairs, and we arrived at my bedroom door, and he opened it, slowly. I peered it, and he let me in first. I walked in slowly, looking around. I smiled to myself, everything was exactly the same. It felt like … home.

"I, uh, got you purple sheets. Do you uh, like purple?" Charlie asked, nervously.

"Purples fine, dad." I said, and looked around, at the small room. I peered behind me, at Charlie, and there was another awkward silence.

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs." Charlie stated, and then walked out of the room.

Charlie and I weren't very close, parent-friend wise. We don't talk much about our personal things, because well, it always seemed to get awkward.

I took a seat on my now bed, and it was strangely comfier than the one in Phoenix. I shrugged, fine with me, I thought to myself.

It was very silent, until I heard a roar of what sounded like a dying car. I got up quickly, and walked over to the window, and peered out. I saw my father, a man in a wheelchair, which must've been Billy Black, and another boy. Maybe Jacob?

I walked out of my bedroom, and down the stairs. I opened the front door, and closed it behind me, walking down the front porch steps. At first I didn't realize why I made an _oof_, sound. Then I realized I had slid onto my butt. My face turned a rosey color.

"Oh, Bella!" Charlie chuckled, and strode quickly over to me, and helped me up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I explained, and brushed off my pants, and then walked over to Billy, and his son.

"Hey'a Bella." Billy greeted me, with a chuckle.

"Hey, Billy." I greeted him back, "You look great." I complimented.

"Well, I feel great too. Glad you're here, Charlie here wouldn't stop bugging me about you coming."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, bit of an exaggeration." He muttered, and turned to Billy. They began talking about something, I think it was about baseball.

I turned to the dark-skinned boy, with long, dark brown hair. I smiled, and he smiled back. His features were brilliant, he was very different. I knew this was Jacob Black. We used to always hang out when we were little. Then his deep voice cut into my thoughts.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jacob. We used to have play-dates when we were kids."

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah. I remember."

"Nice entrance, by the way." He joked, and flashed another smile.

His teeth were a piercing white, against his dark skin. "Yeah, as you can already tell I'm very clumsy." I explained, and smiled. "Do they always talk about the game?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Always. No stopping them now." Jacob said, and chuckled slightly.

Charlie turned back to me, and leaned against an old-fashioned orange truck. "So, Bells, how do you like your early graduation present?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoa. Wait. This?" I asked, astonished.

"Yep. Billy's old truck." Charlie said, with a nod.

"I put in a brand new engine and everything." Jacob explained to me.

"What?! No way! Oh my gosh. This is perfect! Thank you, thank you." I said - more like yelled, happily. "C'mon Jake, let's start it." I exclaimed, and got into the drivers seat.


End file.
